1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a modular interconnect system and in particular to an interconnect system which can be used in a wide variety of cable types, styles, and conductor number and type.
2. The Prior Art
Mass termination, which is the ability to simultaneously terminate multiple conductors without stripping the insulation, has had a significant impact on connector design in recent years. Compared to more conventional termination methods, the mass termination systems offer numerous advantages. The greatest advantage is time saving. In view of the ever increasing cost of labor, any reduction in termination time can result in a significant manufacturing saving. A further advantage is that mass termination reduces to a minimum contact damage since the termination takes place in connectors that are pre-loaded with contacts. Thus the handling damage which can result when contacts and housings are separately supplied is greatly reduced. Also problems which can result in improper loading of contacts can be substantially eliminated.
Many of the mass terminated connectors on the market today have evolved to satisfy specific termination requirements for particular types of cables such as ribbon cable, jacketed cable, etc. Conversely cable structures were developed to capitalize on termination advantages of specific connectors. As a result many connectors tend to favor specific cable types. As some of the mass termination systems evolved, many of the advantages such as reliability, repairability, stackability, etc., of their crimp snap counter parts were sacrificed in favor of the benefits of mass termination. The present invention overcomes the difficulties of the prior art by providing the necessary flexibility to have the most favorable advantages of mass termination as well as the flexibility to accommodate different styles, types, and sizes of cables.